Por acaso
by Pink Potter
Summary: Harry decide ajudar Rony num dos planos do ruivo, mas... Acabou entrando numa fria, e agora... Hermione acha que o moreno está apaixonado por ela. Como ele fará para sair dessa confusão! Mais uma de minhas tentativas frustradas de comédia ¬¬
1. Chapter 1

Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Por acaso  
Sinopse: Harry decide ajudar Rony num dos planos do ruivo, mas... Acabou entrando numa fria, e agora... Hermione acha que o moreno está apaixonado por ela. Como ele fará para sair dessa confusão?! - Mais uma de minhas tentativas frustradas de comédia ¬¬  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance/Comédia  
Spoilers: OdF  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Desconsidere o livro seis. A fic se passa num sexto ano, criado por mim D

Por acaso

Capítulo 1

O dia havia começado há algumas horas em Hogwarts, e naquele momento, os alunos começavam a deixar seus dormitórios. Aos poucos, a sala comunal da Grifinória ia perdendo o silêncio e a tranqüilidade da noite, sendo preenchida por conversas e risos. Mais dois alunos chegaram à sala, e pareciam estar numa pequena divergência de opiniões.

- Não. Rony, isso não faz sentido! – Harry comentou, e parecia não ter sido a primeira vez.

- Mas Harry... Por favor! Só dessa vez... – Rony sentou no sofá com o amigo. Esperariam Hermione para seguir até o Salão Principal.

- Rony... Eu já ouvi esse seu "Só dessa vez" infinitas vezes – o moreno resmungou.

- Mas agora é a última – Harry lançou um olhar descrente para o ruivo.

- Não, Rony! Toda a vez que você inventa algo e eu ajudo, sempre acabo me dando mal – Harry lembrou.

- Não seja exagerado! – o ruivo protestou.

- Cite uma única vez que eu não tenha saído, no mínimo, com bomba de bosta na cabeça, que eu te ajudo – Rony colocou a mão no queixo e começou a pensar. Era verdade que geralmente as idéias que ele tinha não eram muito bem sucedidas, mas deveria haver alguma... Que não tenha sido um desastre!

- Não seja tão pessimista...

- Rony!

- Ok, ok... Nenhuma das minhas idéias foi bem sucedida, e você sempre se dá mal – o ruivo admitiu e Harry balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse. Da última vez que ajudara o amigo, ele ficou um mês em detenção, fora os machucados.

- Por isso, por favor, não insist...

- Dessa vez é diferente – o ruivo sequer deixou Harry terminar a sentença – Não corremos o risco de ficarmos em detenção... Sequer tem risco de nos machucarmos!

- Talvez, mas com a nossa sorte... Quem garante?

- Por favor, Harry!

- Bom dia – Hermione havia acabado de chegar – O que o Rony quer dessa vez?

- Ele quer que... Ai! – Rony deu um chute na canela de Harry.

- Nada não, Mione – Rony interrompeu, enquanto Harry soltava palavrões mentalmente pela ação do amigo.

- Sei... Nada... – Hermione fez aquela expressão "Até parece que eu acredito em você, Rony" – Vamos logo tomar o café da manhã...

- Por que você me chutou? – perguntou Harry.

- Será que não ficou óbvio? A Hermione não precisa saber – Rony sussurrou para o amigo. Hermione caminhava mais a frente com um enorme livro nas mãos.

- Não sei se você percebeu isso, mas nem concordei com sua idéia e já estou MACHUCADO! – Harry gritou aquela última palavra, fazendo Hermione virar-se.

- O que há com vocês? – ela indagou no meio do corredor.

- Nada não, Mione – Rony sorriu embaraçado.

- Está bem. Se não querem falar... – Hermione voltou a andar, mas parou quase que na mesma hora, fazendo os dois amigos esbarrarem-se nela – Só espero que não seja mais uma daquelas idéias malucas do Rony, porque estão cansados de saber que nunca dão certo!

- EI! – Rony protestou irritado, por que sempre fadavam as idéias dele ao fracasso? Harry riu, pelo visto não era o único que pensava aquilo.

- Ah... Sem falar que geralmente alguém sempre sai machucado – a amiga revirou os olhos.

- Só porque o Harry caiu alguns metros daquela vez, não significa que sempre alguém se machuca! – Rony protestou, e Harry fez uma careta enquanto passava as mãos nas costas... Realmente havia doido...

- Claro... E daquela vez que o Harry quebrou a perna? Ou quando você e Harry tiveram que ficar uma semana na enfermaria por estarem desacordados... Ou talvez aquela vez em que...

- Está bem, eu já entendi! Minhas idéias não dão certo, geralm... – ao ver o olhar de Harry e Hermione, ele conserta – Nunca.

- Que bom que sabe disso – Hermione comentou.

- O que não significa que dessa vez não vá dá certo! – Rony disse, mas Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente...

Entraram no salão principal, e não tocaram mais naquele assunto, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que ainda não havia morrido. Como previra, fora só separar-se de Hermione, e seguir com Rony para uma aula na qual a amiga não estava, que Rony voltou a insistir. Harry lembrou, então, porque sempre acabava concordando com os planos de Rony: aceitação por irritabilidade. No final do dia, não agüentava mais ouvir as palavras "Por favor" ou "Dessa vez vai ser diferente".

- Está bem, Rony! – Harry rendeu-se finalmente. Estavam no dormitório masculino.

- Ah, Harry... Amigão! Sabia que faria isso por mim – o moreno lançou um olhar nada amigável a Rony.

- Mas essa é a _última_ vez – frisou bem a palavra "última", embora tivesse quase certeza de que definitivamente, aquela não era a última vez.

- É claro – Rony sorriu contente, enquanto corria para pegar pena e pergaminho – Aqui está.

- E o que eu faço com pergaminho e pena? – questionou Harry sem entender.

- Escreve, ué... – Rony sorriu.

- Escrever? Você quer que eu escreva?

- Sim, Harry... Por isso eu disse que dessa fez meu plano não tinha como dar errado – o ruivo falou – Eu queria convidar a Lilá para a festa de Halloween, mas você sabe como eu fico nervoso... Então, eu queria pedir a ela por carta! Não é uma idéia genial?

- Calma, Harry... Não amaldiçoe seu melhor amigo – Harry disse respirando fundo – VOCÊ ENCHEU O SACO HOJE POR CAUSA DE UMA MALDITA CARTA?!

- EI... Calma aí, cara – Rony deu um passo para trás – Desse jeito a Lilá vai nos ouvir – e gargalhou sozinho – É uma piada... A Lilá... Nos ouvir...

- Rony, eu definitivamente não vou participar disto! – Harry devolveu o pergaminho e a pena, não compartilhando com a gargalhada do amigo.

- Mas você disse que ia... O que custa escrever uma carta?

- O caso é que não serão suas palavras, e sim minhas... Inclusive minha letra!

- Eu iria passar a limpo... Por favor, Harry. Eu sou um desastre com essas coisas – o amigo pediu.

- Rony...

- Por favor! Só dessa vez – Harry olhou para Rony e viu que viria mais uma sessão de "Por favor". Revirou os olhos e jogou-se na cama cansado.

- Ok, Rony. Só dessa vez – o moreno disse; Rony sequer esperou Harry levantar, jogou o pergaminho e a pena em cima do amigo – Ei... Aonde você vai?

- Até a cozinha... Ficar tentando te convencer na hora do jantar não deixou que eu comesse muito – o ruivo sorriu.

- E não vai ajudar na carta? Nem um pouquinho? – Harry perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não... Eu confio em você! – Rony sorriu – Basta dizer que eu gostaria de levá-la para o baile de Halloween. 

- Mas Rony... – ele não teve tempo para falar mais nada, porque o amigo já tinha ido. Harry deu um suspiro cansado enquanto ajeitava-se na cama.

Mirou o pergaminho em branco a sua frente... Se o próprio Rony fosse escrever o convite, realmente não seria má idéia. Poderia ser uma solução até para ele mesmo que era muito tímido. Harry lembrou que ainda não tinha par para o baile que seria a duas semanas, e caso não se apressasse, poderia acabar sem companhia.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, resolvendo se concentrar na carta. Tinha que admitir que escrever era mais fácil que perguntar pessoalmente... Talvez, seria uma boa idéia mandar um convite para Gina. Deu um pequeno sorriso, há alguns dias não parava de pensar na irmã do melhor amigo. Imagens de Rony correndo pela escola tentando amaldiçoá-lo afastou aqueles pensamentos tão inocentes com a pequena Weasley. Era melhor não pensar em Gina daquela maneira. Voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho e sem muita demora, o convite já estava pronto.

"Há alguns dias, não consigo parar de pensar em você. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas meus sentimentos por você parecem ter mudado, e... Você me faria muito feliz se aceitasse ir comigo ao baile de Halloween. Eu gostaria de estar olhando em seus olhos agora, mas sou tímido demais... Estarei esperando sua resposta.  
Com carinho".

Pronto. Disse a si mesmo. Agora bastava Rony passar a limpo, lembrando-se de colocar o nome de Lilá e sua assinatura. Até que não ficara tão ruim, e certamente era bem menos agonizante que ficar esperando a resposta olhando para a garota. Não podia negar que seus pensamentos estavam em Gina naquele momento; desejou poder entregar aquela carta a ela. Será que Rony ficaria muito bravo se Harry a convidasse? Olhou ao seu redor e notou o dormitório vazio, apesar de já ser tarde. Resolveu descer, provavelmente encontraria Rony no meio do caminho e já lhe entregava a carta.

A sala comunal estava vazia e silenciosa. Harry pensou em ir até a cozinha também, mas se Filch o pegasse levaria detenção na certa. Sentou num dos sofás, decidido a esperar pelo amigo. Encontrou um livro ao seu lado, e o folheou displicentemente. Um barulho vindo das escadas o assustou e o fez dar um salto. Com o pedaço de papel nas mãos e sem a menor vontade de contar o que aquilo significava, enfiou o papel dentro do livro. Respirou aliviado quando viu apenas a figura de Hermione, a descer as escadas.

- Harry? – a amiga o encarou surpresa – O que faz aqui?

- Hum... Nada! Só esperando o Rony! – ele sorriu sem graça. De repente, a sala parecia ter ficado muito quente, mesmo a lareira não estando acesa.

- Não me diga que concordou com mais um dos planos do Rony? – Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiada, e Harry desviou-o.

- Eu?! Plano? Ah, não...

- Harry, Harry... Você sempre acaba participando dos planos de Rony – ela se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios – Você é um ótimo amigo, mas não deve concordar com os absurdos dele.

- Ah, Mione. Dessa vez, até que não é tão absurdo.

- Então, está mesmo ajudando-o? – Harry deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Não era para você ficar sabendo disso! – Hermione sorriu ainda mais.

- Eu sabia... Sabia que ia concordar!

- Mas é sério... Dessa vez o plano pode dar certo – Harry falou.

- E ninguém vai sair machucado? Tem certeza? – perguntou, descrente.

- Eu acredito que não – ele a encarou – Não tem como. 

- Se você está dizendo... – ela deu de ombros e se aproximou do sofá. Harry lançou um olhar desesperado para o livro e torceu para que Hermione não o pegasse. Entretanto, a sorte não estava a seu favor. A morena pegou o livro e sentou ao lado dele, colocando o objeto sobre as pernas.

- Sim. Eu realmente acho que esse plano do Rony pode dar certo – Harry começou a suar. Se Hermione abrisse o livro e encontrasse o pergaminho, descobriria tudo e Rony deixou bem claro que não queria que a amiga soubesse...

- Isso iria entrar para a história... – ambos sorriram – Harry, você está bem? – perguntou notando o desconforto do amigo.

- Ah, sim! Estou bem sim, claro – ela não parecia convencida. 

- Olha... Está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos dormir.

- É! Ótima idéia! Vamos dormir – ele levantou velozmente, a assustando. Hermione o olhou desconfiada, enquanto o amigo sorria nervosamente. Harry, definitivamente, estava escondendo alguma coisa, pensou.

- Você tem certeza que... Está tudo bem? – questionou preocupada.

- Sim! Está tudo bem sim, Mione – a garota levantou, ainda com o livro em mãos.

- Se você diz... Vou dormir, então – Hermione sorriu e se aproximou dele, beijando-lhe a face – Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – Harry respondeu e já estava esperando que ela deixasse o livro no sofá, quando Hermione começou a se afastar com o livro em mãos.

- Ei... Você... Vai levar o livro? – perguntou apontando para o livro, tentando soar o mais normal possível.

- Sim, claro, Harry! – ela sorriu sem entender – Esse livro é meu.

- É seu... Claro... – e sorriu desesperando-se internamente. "É DELA! OH MEU MERLIM, O LIVRO É DELA!", gritou em pensamento.

- Até amanhã, Harry – e seguiu para as escadas. Quando Hermione sumiu de vista, ele jogou-se no sofá.

- Eu devo ser o garoto mais azarado de Hogwarts mesmo – falou sozinho – Tanta garota, Merlim... Tanta garota... O livro tinha que ser logo de Hermione!?

Enquanto começava a pensar no que Hermione diria quando lesse aquele papel, seu descontrole o fez começar a puxar os cabelos, num gesto completamente desesperado. "Eu mato o Rony, eu mato o Rony!", aquilo virou um pensamento permanente; se não tivesse concordado em ajudá-lo, àquela hora sua mente estaria povoada apenas com pensamentos pecaminosos com a irmã de seu melhor amigo; certamente, bem melhor que pensamentos assassinos.

O retrato da mulher gorda se mexeu, indicando que alguém acabara de entrar. Harry ia avançar em Rony e começar a esmurrá-lo, mas a cena a sua frente o paralisou. Rony entrou aos beijos com Lilá, numa cena que lembrava aquelas novelas brasileiras que Harry já havia assistido por TV a cabo, na qual a pessoa parecia que ia devorar a outra. Piscou varias vezes, ainda incrédulo. Então, seus desejos assassinos o despertaram.

- Rony! – o casal se separou na mesma hora.

- Harry, amigão... Olha só quem eu encontrei pelo caminho – e Lilá sorriu, ainda pendurada no pescoço do ruivo. 

- Como assim "Olha só quem eu encontrei pelo caminho"? O que aconteceu com a parte de ficar nervoso na frente dela? – perguntou irado.

- Bem... Veja só, acho que superei isso – Rony disse contente – Pense pelo lado bom, não terá mais que...

- Conte até dez, Harry... Conte até dez! – Harry respirava fundo repetidas vezes – Matar seu melhor amigo não seria bom para seu futuro...

- Harry? – Rony o chamou, tanto ele quanto Lilá não estavam entendendo nada.

- Precisamos conversar – e sem dar chance do ruivo protestar, Harry o puxou pela camisa e o arrastou até os dormitórios.

- EI! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O que penso que estou fazendo? Eu vou dizer o que penso que estou fazendo: EU FIZ A MALDITA CARTA QUE VOCÊ ME PEDIU!

- E? Não estou entendendo por que está tão nervoso... Nem vai precisar usar mais – Rony disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Por que eu estou nervoso? Por quê? – Harry encarou Rony – Talvez porque Hermione tenha pegado o livro no qual eu havia escondido a carta...

- A Mione? Por que você deu a carta a ela?

- Eu não dei a carta a ela, eu escondi a carta no livro que era dela – Harry explicou.

- Ah... Então não tem problema... Ainda mais se for um daqueles livros bem grossos... Ela não vai achar o papel nunca – o ruivo disse.

- E se achar, Rony? – questionou – Ela vai descobri o plano.

- E daí?

- Como e daí? Você não disse que não queria que ela descobrisse?

- Não queria antes que a Lilá recebesse a carta, você sabe... A Mione acharia que nunca daria certo. Mas, agora que já me acertei com a Lilá não tem problema – Harry sentiu aquela vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes – O que foi?

- Eu vou dormir – disse seguindo para sua cama. Precisava tirar Rony do seu campo de visão antes que o estrangulasse. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas a raiva não permitia. Aos poucos, ouviu os outros garotos entrando no quarto. Começou a imaginar o que diria Hermione se lesse aquela carta. Será que acharia piegas? Será que o acharia um idiota? Se ela lesse, pelo menos poderia perguntar qual a opinião dela em relação a Gina... Talvez Hermione tivesse alguma idéia de como seria a reação da ruiva se recebesse aquela carta. Acabou pegando no sono...

N/A: xD heieheuiheuihee... Como eu disse, mais uma das minhas tentativas frustradas de comédia ¬¬ Whatever... Essa fic foi feita há algum tempo, e parte dela está postada no orkut, e agora resolvi postar logo aqui tb... Embora... Ela ainda não está terminada... xD Por favor, tenham paciência com a Pink que os estudos estão me deixando louca... Mas eu prometo tentar continuar essa logo, logo, tb, viu!? D Ahh... Apesar da correria, consegui escrever um cap de "Cuida bem de mim"... Será postado no hj tb se n tiver mui ruim, e minha beta odiar O.o. Então... Espero que curtam essa short (n sei qts caps terá, mas será uma short!! xD Ahh... Não lembro se essa parte da fic foi betada, por isso, perdoem-me caso tenha muitos erros D)!! Obrigada a todos que já deixaram um comentario \o/ Espero que gostem da fic cruza os dedos, breve eu volto com mais uma parte!! Grande beijo!! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo 2

Na manhã seguinte, despertou muito cedo. Não tinha um motivo, contudo, seu sono o deixara e por mais que tentasse parecia não querer voltar. Desistiu de tentar adormecer novamente e levantou. Tomou um banho, e resolveu descer logo. Seus amigos não pareciam que iriam acordar cedo numa manhã de sábado. Desceu para a sala comunal, e um sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios ao encontrar Hermione ali. Pelo visto, ele não fora o único que "caíra" da cama.

- Bom dia, Mione! – disse aproximando-se. Notou que ela corou violentamente.

- Ah, Harry... Bom dia – por alguma razão que desconhecia, a amiga não o encarava.

- Caiu da cama, foi? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Não. Na verdade, eu não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite – confessou, ainda ruborizada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione pareceu reunir toda sua coragem e o encarar.

- Não... Eu só... – ela tirou algo do bolso, e ele reconheceu na mesma hora.

- Mione... Eu posso explicar...

- Está tudo bem, Harry – ela deu um sorriso, deixando-o mais tranqüilo.

- Que bom que não está brava...

- Não poderia ficar brava com você – Hermione disse – Afinal ninguém manda no coração...

- Realme... O quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Eu... Eu... Eu fico muito feliz que tenha me convidado para o baile – os olhos dele arregalaram-se. Hermione havia entendido tudo errado – Eu... Não posso dizer que gosto de você como disse que gosta de mim, mas... Talvez, um dia...

- Mione... – Harry então a olhou bem nos olhos. Só agora notou duas olheiras nos olhos da amiga. Será que ela não havia dormido por causa da carta? Será que estava pensando que ele gostava dela? Não poderia desfazer o mal-entendido, não poderia confessar que não queria convidá-la para o baile. Não poderia machucá-la daquele jeito.

- O que foi? – perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

- Nada – ele tocou o rosto dela – Eu só queria dizer que fiquei feliz por sua reação ter sido tão tranqüila.

- Odiaria te magoar, Harry – confessou, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda pior – Você é um garoto maravilhoso... Não seria difícil gostar de você... Você me permite tentar?

- Claro, Mione – ele disse, sentindo-se o pior dos homens. Contudo, não poderia contar a verdade, não naquele momento... – Você... Você gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins?

- Sim, adoraria – ela respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. Levantaram do sofá, e sem saber exatamente como deveria agir, Harry resolveu entrelaçar sua mão à dela.

Percebeu que Hermione corou, mas aceitou aquele novo contato. Deixaram a sala comunal da Grifinória e seguiram para a entrada do castelo. Harry a olhava pelo canto do olho; a coisa mais certa seria contar a verdade a ela. Todavia, não tinha coragem suficiente para tal. "Como eu vou sair dessa?", perguntou-se mentalmente. "Ah... Eu vou matar o Rony! É tudo culpa dele!".

Ainda era cedo, e a intensidade da luz solar não era muita. Além disso, algumas nuvens escuras começavam a se formar, indicando que mais tarde choveria. Caminharam em silêncio, até a beira do lago. Na cabeça de Harry os pensamentos estavam a pleno vapores. Estava numa fria, pensava. E precisava arranjar um jeito de resolver aquele mal entendido sem magoar Hermione.

- O que foi? – a voz dela o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Nada – ela parou de andar, e ele acabou parando também.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim? – Hermione perguntou, e nesse momento Harry desviou o olhar – Agora eu tenho certeza.

- Não, Mione... Não é nada – Harry falou tentando ser convincente. "Droga! Por que é tão difícil dizer: Hermione é tudo um mal entendido! Eu não gosto de você... Não desse jeito!", disse mentalmente. No fundo, ele sabia por que era tão complicado contar a verdade. A última coisa que desejava era machucá-la.

- Harry...

- Shh – ele a calou, encostando os dedos nos lábios dela. Sabia que estava nervosa, podia ver nos olhos de Hermione. Deu um pequeno sorriso – É que... A verdade é que... Eu queria... Eu queria...

- Você queria... Me beijar? – perguntou ficando completamente ruborizada. Harry jamais imaginou que um dia estaria numa situação daquelas com sua melhor amiga.

- S-sim – ele a olhou bem nos olhos; sentiu um frio na barriga.

Também estava nervoso. "Claro! Você acaba de dizer que quer beijar Hermione Granger! Talvez esteja esquecido, mas ELA É SUA MELHOR AMIGA!", sentiu vontade de esmurrar aquela voz irritante em sua mente. Sua mão ainda estava esquecida no rosto dela. "Já que começou... Tem que ir até o fim, não é Potter?". Sabia o que precisava fazer... Aos poucos, começou a se aproximar mais da face dela. A viu fechar os olhos, segundos antes de fechar os seus.

O primeiro contato foi estranho. Talvez porque sua mente tagarela não parava de lembrar que estava beijando Hermione Granger. Não sabia se já era suficiente, ou se deveria aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu, então, as mãos de Hermione tocarem sua nuca, e começar um tipo de carícia naquela região. Involuntariamente, suas mãos repousaram na cintura dela, e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Sua língua contornou os lábios dela, o que fez Hermione entreabrir a boca. O beijo tornou-se intenso.

Quando pararam; permaneceram na mesma posição. Contudo, pareciam não ter coragem suficiente de se encararem naquele momento. Haviam se beijado, ambos pensavam. E o que mais deixava Harry assustado era o fato de ter gostado disso. "Não... Você não gostou do beijo... Você apenas está... Psicologicamente abalado por estar mentindo pra Hermione, só isso! Nada, além disso!", tentava se convencer enquanto encarava o chão.

- Vem... Vamos sentar ali – foi surpreendido pela voz de Hermione. A mão dela entrelaçou a sua, e seguiram juntos até uma grande árvore. Estava gostando de andar de mãos dadas.

- Mione... – ela o olhou. Já estavam sentados, bem próximos embaixo da árvore.

- Hum?

- Você... Você gostou? – perguntou. Hermione sorriu.

- Jamais imaginei que beijaria você, Harry – ela confessou – Da mesma forma que jamais imaginei que seria tão bom!

- Verdade? – Harry sorriu entusiasmado. "Ela gostou do beijo! Talvez até queira mais! Está louco? Você não pode ficar por aí beijando a Hermione!", disse mentalmente. Algo definitivamente estava errado.

- Sim – Hermione tocou o rosto dele, enquanto sorria. Harry a olhou bem nos olhos, e a beijou novamente. Claro, que mais uma vez era apenas... Para complementar a situação em que se metera.

Acabou passando a manhã toda com Hermione. Todavia, era uma nova Hermione, ou pelo menos uma que ele não conhecia. Aquela não ficava o tempo todo falando de livros ou provas que estavam por vir; aquela sorria todo o momento, ruborizava-se com um simples toque de mãos. Harry estava acostumado com a Hermione mandona e estudiosa, e percebeu que nunca haviam ficado daquela maneira, tão a vontade...

Algumas vezes, pegava-se a admirando, o que a deixava vermelha. Sorria. Poderia ficar ali o tempo todo, sempre gostara da companhia de Hermione, e agora parecia sentir-se mais a vontade. Deitou sobre a perna dela, e a garota começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Você está diferente – ele falou.

- Diferente como?

- Eu não sei... Apenas sinto que está diferente – Hermione sorriu.

- Talvez esteja sentindo falta dos grossos livros em minhas mãos ou minha preocupação excessiva com algum exame – ela brincou.

- É... Deve ser – com uma das mãos, ele acariciou a face dela. Foi então, que sentiu um pingo em sua face. Em seguida, vários pingos começaram a cair... Harry levantou rápido e ajudou Hermione que começara a sorrir. Estavam distantes do castelo e a chuva engrossou.

- Precisamos sair daqui – ela falou sentindo a água encharcar suas roupas.

- Vamos correr até o castelo – ela acenou com a cabeça. Harry segurou a mão dela e começou a correr. Já estavam completamente ensopados, quando ele parou de repente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Eu... Sempre quis beijar alguém na chuva – confidenciou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Então... Vou realizar seu desejo – Hermione aproximou os lábios dos dele e o beijou – Pronto!

- Acho que não foi o suficiente – Harry a beijou novamente. Já não se importava mais com a sua consciência que teimava em lembrar-lhe que aquela era sua melhor amiga.

- Ficaremos resfriados se continuarmos aqui – ela sussurrou.

- Eu cuido de você – a chuva estava ainda mais forte. Hermione sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, e o beijou novamente. Acabaram ficando mais alguns minutos na chuva, até finalmente voltarem para o castelo.

Caminhavam em silêncio até a torre da Grifinória. Harry olhava Hermione discretamente, e percebia um sorriso tímido nos lábios dela. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter deixado que as coisas tivessem chegado aquele ponto. "Eu beijei Hermione! Beijei Hermione!", dizia mentalmente. Contudo, por mais que parecesse errado, afinal não estava sendo sincero com a amiga, não poderia mentir para si mesmo e dizer que não gostara dos beijos.

- Harry? – ela o chamou. Estavam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Hum?

- Eu... Ainda estou bastante confusa, mas eu gostaria de dizer que adorei passar a manhã com você – Hermione confessou, corando levemente. Harry sorriu.

- Eu também, Mione – delicadamente, levantou levemente o queixo dela, e depositou um beijo em seus lábios – Agora é melhor que troquemos de roupa, ou ficaremos resfriados.

- Tem razão – entraram na sala comunal, e pararam perto da entrada que levava os dormitórios – Almoçaremos juntos?

- Claro. Eu te convidaria para passear hoje à tarde, mas tenho uma tonelada de deveres acumulados.

- Bom... Estou com minhas lições em dias, mas posso ficar com você na biblioteca enquanto faz as tarefas. Posso ficar lendo algum livro, e assim caso tenha alguma dúvida, é só perguntar.

- Seria mais fácil se me emprestasse suas anotações e... – falou envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Nem pensar, senhor Potter. Não é porque estamos juntos, que vou permitir que não estude – ele fez uma cara triste.

- Está bem... Mas vai ter que tirar todas as dúvidas que eu tiver! – ela apenas sorriu, antes de beijá-lo. Harry parecia surpreso pela iniciativa dela, mas preferiu não pensar muito nisso e apenas correspondeu ao beijo.

- Te vejo em alguns minutos – Hermione falou ao se separar dele.

Harry ficou parado olhando-a seguir para o dormitório feminino. Não conseguia pensar direito. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava contar a verdade de uma vez para Hermione, outra parte de si queria o contrário. Era um lado completamente desconhecido, mas que parecia mais forte, jamais havia imaginado beijar ou tocar Hermione daquela forma, mas agora era incrivelmente estranho pensar em tê-la apenas como amiga.

- Harry? – uma voz perto dele o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Olá, Gina – o coração de Harry bateu mais forte, mas não tão acelerado como costumava ficar quando encontrava a ruiva. Sentiu-se ainda mais confuso. Não poderia gostar de duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa... Você está ensopado! É melhor se trocar antes que pegue um resfriado.

- Sim... Estou indo me trocar agora mesmo – ela sorriu.

- Se ver o Dino, poderia dizer que queria falar com ele? – Gina pediu.

- Claro – Harry concordou – Até mais!

Ela apenas sorriu. O moreno subiu para seu dormitório, sem conseguir parar de pensar no que estava acontecendo e em como sairia daquela confusão. Não poderia levar aquilo adiante, precisava contar a verdade a Hermione.

- Foi apenas um mal entendido... Ela vai entender e...

- Entender o quê? – Harry quase deu um pulo ao ver Rony perto de si. Sequer reparara que o amigo estava no dormitório.

- Que susto, Rony! – o moreno reclamou enquanto caminhava emburrado para perto de sua cama.

- Precisava ver a sua cara – Rony sorriu – Hum... E então... Vai me contar o que aconteceu e por que está todo molhado?

- Não foi nada! – Harry procurou roupas secas para se trocar.

- Como nada... Eu conheço você há anos, Harry, posso te ajudar!

- Não, você não pode. Alias, tudo isso é culpa sua – ele falou voltando-se furioso para o amigo.

- Minha? – Rony arregalou os olhos – Eu não fiz nada.

- Ah, fez sim... Foi você quem me obrigou a escrever aquela carta que acabou indo parar nas mãos da Mione.

- Ainda isso, Harry? Eu já falei para esquecer essa história, afinal...

- Não dá para esquecer, Rony, e sabe por quê? – o ruivo negou com um aceno de cabeça – Por que a Mione leu a carta!

- E daí? – Harry bufou de raiva, estava controlando-se para não amaldiçoar o amigo.

- E daí que ela entendeu que a carta era para ela...

- Como assim?

- Ela está achando que eu estou apaixonado por ela! – Harry disse, após trocar a camisa.

- O QUÊ? – ele então desatou a rir.

- Por que está rindo?

- Não dá para acreditar que a Mione acreditou mesmo que você está apaixonado por ela.

- E qual o problema? – Harry questionou sem entender.

- Ah... Qual é, cara! Estamos falando da Mione. Nossa amiga desde os 11 anos! CDF de Hogwarts... – o moreno continuava com cara de que não estava entendendo – Ah, Harry... Fale sério... Será que ela não sabe que isso é impossível?

- Não. Ela acredita que é verdade, e confessou que apesar de não sentir o mesmo por mim, não queria me magoar, e como eu sou um garoto legal, desejava ao menos tentar – ele contou.

- O quê? C-como assim? Tentar o quê?

- Tentar gostar de mim também.

- Mas é claro que você contou a verdade para ela, não foi? – Rony ergueu a sobrancelha, mas o outro não respondeu – Você não contou a verdade? Harry! A Mione vai te matar quando descobrir...

- Ela foi tão gentil, eu não consegui dizer: "Olha Mione, você entendeu errado, eu não gosto de você desse jeito".

- E por que não conseguiu?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei, está bem! – ele suspirou enquanto sentava na cama – Quando percebi já havia convidado-a para um passeio nos jardins.

- Harry, Harry...

- Nós até...

- Vocês o quê? – Rony perguntou.

- Nos beijamos! Mais de uma vez!

- Cara... Você está encrencado – o ruivo falou, ainda chocado com a revelação – Se conhecemos bem a Mione, ela vai ficar irada quando descobrir que está mentindo para ela, tanto que até a beijou!

- Eu espero que ela me perdoe – ele falou.

- E... Como foi?

- O quê?

- Os beijos?

- Ah... – Harry corou violentamente – Foram muito bons, mas não vai acontecer novamente. Agora mesmo eu vou contar toda a verdade para a Mione.

- Boa sorte! – o ruivo disse.

- Eu vou precisar...

N/A: bom... Aqui está mais uma parte da fic... Isso é tudo que escrevi e que já estava postada no orkut... Peço paciência a vcs, pois sinceramente n sei qd exatamente poderei atualizar a fic... Mas farei o possível para não demorar muito!! D Perdoem-me, mas mais uma vez está sem betar, mas n deu tempo xD espero que tenham curtido!! E muito obrigada a todos que comentaramm!! Dorei todos os comentários!! E obrigada a todos q leram e votaram tb!! Grande bju!! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

Harry voltou até a sala comunal, mas não encontrou Hermione. Sentou numa das poltronas e ficou a pensar como contaria verdade à amiga, sem magoá-la. Tentava criar explicações em sua mente, mas sabia que de um modo ou de outro acabaria deixando-a triste. Respirou fundo, enquanto seu corpo afundava mais na poltrona. Optou por parar de pensar nas possíveis reações de Hermione.

Um par de mãos, então, cobriu seus olhos delicadamente, e ao mesmo tempo ele pôde sentir um perfume agradável. Soube na mesma hora que se tratava de Hermione, e involuntariamente um sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios. Em seguida, sentiu a respiração da garota em seu pescoço.

- Não vai tentar adivinhar quem é? – ela brincou, sussurrando perto do ouvido dele.

- Não preciso nem tentar adivinhar – Harry falou. Ela sorriu e retirou as mãos, depois caminhou e ficou em frente a ele – Seu perfume lhe denunciou.

- Ah...

- Bom... E se me permite comentar, é um perfume muito bom – ela ruborizou levemente com o comentário, fazendo achar graça e sorrir ainda mais – Espero que não fique resfriada por causa da chuva.

- Não precisa se preocupar – Hermione sentou ao lado de Harry, deixando-o nervoso. Precisava ter coragem para contar toda a verdade à Hermione, mas parecia-lhe que não conseguiria naquele momento. Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio, até que ela percebeu que havia algo errado – Está tudo bem?

- S-sim...

- Tem certeza. Desde hoje de manhã você parece preocupado, Harry – ela falou suavemente – É algum problema? Eu posso ajudá-lo?

- Mione... É que... – Harry parou no meio da frase. O olhar e o sorriso de Hermione de certa forma impediam que ele continuasse. Tocou levemente a face da amiga.

- Pode falar, Harry... – ela insistiu, contudo, Harry não poderia contar a verdade. Suspirou frustrado, mas logo colocou um sorriso nos lábios.

- Esqueça... Está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? – ele apenas balançou a cabeça – OK – a garota sorriu. Ele ainda acariciava o rosto de Hermione, e sem nem perceber começou a aproximar sua face, e a beijou.

"Por Merlim, o que estou fazendo?", ele se questionou, mas nem por isso interrompeu o beijo. Aquela ação que antes lhe parecia totalmente fora de questão, agora era viciante. Aprofundou mais o beijo, e antes de finalizá-lo mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior de Hermione. Sua testa estava encostada na dela, quando ouviram uma tosse. Afastaram-se rapidamente, e encontraram Rony.

- Harry? – o ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha. O moreno estava agora completamente corado.

- Eu posso explicar... – ele falou.

- Nós estamos... Ficando – Hermione contou, também corada. Harry ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer.

- Verdade? – Rony ainda tinha expressões de incredulidade na face.

- Sim... – Harry virou-se para Hermione – Será que você me dá licença só um minutinho?

- C-claro... – a garota o viu se afastar, e ao encontrar Rony, arrastá-lo para um canto da sala comunal.

- Eu pensei que ia contar a verdade... E não pedir mais beijos – Rony falou. Agora ele estava visivelmente chateado.

- Eu ia contar, mas não consegui – Harry explicou.

- Harry, você não percebeu que está cada vez mais se enrolando nessa mentira? A Mione vai querer matá-lo quando descobrir ou pior... Ela pode deixar de ser sua amiga!

- Nem fala uma coisa dessas... Olha... Isso não vai acontecer, está bem? Já sei o que vou fazer!

- E o que é?

- Bom... Eu vou ficar com a Mione por algum tempo e depois... Bom... Depois eu digo que quero terminar, sabe... Que confundi meus sentimentos – ele explicou – Eu só não posso contar a verdade, Rony... A Mione se sentiria terrível.

- E se a Mione se apaixonar por você? – Rony perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Se ela realmente se apaixonar por você nesse meio tempo? O que fará? – o moreno não soube responder – Você não acha que a magoará mais?

- Isso não vai acontecer, Rony – o moreno olhou ligeiramente para Hermione que estava sentada o esperando.

- Você não pode controlar o sentimento das outras pessoas, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe... Logo depois do baile eu terminarei com ela... E a Mione concordará comigo que será melhor sermos apenas bons amigos.

- Esse é seu plano? – o ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sim...

- Oh meu Merlim... É pior que meus planos – Harry sentiu-se ofendido e o empurrou de leve, fazendo o amigo sorrir – Mas eu vou torcer para que dê certo.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu.

- Então vai mesmo levá-la para o baile?

- Vou sim... Depois conversamos mais sobre isso, preciso ir que marquei de almoçar com a Mione – Harry explicou.

- Certo, Romeu – Rony brincou com o outro, fazendo-o olhar feio em sua direção.

Harry aproximou-se de Hermione, a qual assim que o viu levantou. O moreno sorriu antes de se desculpar.

- Perdoe-me ter feito você esperar.

- O Rony... Ele não ficou chateado porque nós...

- Não, não... Era outra coisa – ele disse – Não se preocupe.

- Podemos ir agora? – Hermione perguntou.

Ele apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça e logo sentiu uma das mãos de Hermione envolver a sua. Deu um pequeno sorriso para a morena e juntos caminharam até o retrato da mulher gorda. Enquanto caminhavam, várias pessoas pareciam reparar no casal. Pensou em como Rita Skeeter ficaria eufórica se pudesse estar ali e escrever uma de suas histórias. Certamente começaria dizendo que estava certa em suspeitar da amizade entre Harry e Hermione.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento quando estavam perto de entrar no salão principal. O aparecimento de Malfoy e seus companheiros, contudo, os impediu de adentrar no salão.

- Olha só... O Potter resolveu assumir o namorinho com a sangue-ruim Granger... – o loiro provocou.

- Eu não a ofenderia novamente se fosse você, Malfoy – Harry alertou visivelmente irritado.

- Não ligue para ele, Harry. Vamos ignorá-lo que é melhor – Hermione sugeriu.

- Pelo visto é a sabe-tudo quem manda na relação, não é Potter? – os amigos de Draco começaram a rir.

- Diferente das relações que deve estar acostumado, Malfoy, não há dominação por aqui, mas sim respeito e carinho... – Hermione disse – Agora... Se você está tão acostumado a ser dominado em suas relações que sequer consegue distinguir as coisas... Já não é problema nosso! – Harry sorriu.

- Sua maldita – Draco ia erguer a varinha, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Malfoy... Estamos bem perto do salão principal e provavelmente há vários professores por lá... – a garota avisou – Sei que seu comportamento não está sendo nada exemplar e já recebera diversas detenções este ano. Atacar dois alunos indefesos poderia acarretar até numa expulsão dependendo do feitiço usado.

O loiro bufou de raiva antes de guardar a varinha. Ele fez um gesto para os amigos e assim que começou a andar, os outros o seguiram. Ainda estava relativamente perto, quando Harry gritou.

- E depois o dominado sou eu...

- Harry – a garota o reclamou, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de gargalhar, aumentando a raiva de Malfoy que resmungava enquanto se afastava.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – ela corou com o elogio.

- Não... Eu apenas dei sorte – Hermione o encarou – Eu ouvi, sem querer, a Mc Gonagall reclamando o Malfoy quando tive que ir à sala dela, semana passada.

- Sem querer? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, srta. Granger?

- Foi sem querer sim, Harry... Eu jamais ficaria ouvindo atrás da porta de propósito e... – ele a silenciou ao tocar-lhe levemente os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu sei – disse suavemente – Estou brincando.

Ela apenas sorriu. Ficaram mais um tempo ali parados, somente se olhando. Harry aproximou-se e a beijou levemente nos lábios por breves segundos.

- Vem... Vamos almoçar – segurando-a pela mão, ele a guiou até o salão principal.

Mais de uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que Hermione pegou por engano a carta de Harry. Durante esse tempo, os dois continuavam se encontrando, e por toda Hogwarts comentava-se sobre o "namoro" de Harry Potter com sua melhor amiga. Harry jamais saberia como aquela notícia pôde se espalhar tão rápido a ponto de até a Rita Skeeter ficar sabendo.

- É realmente inacreditável – Hermione fechou o Profeta Diário e praticamente o jogou na mesa da Grifinória, após ler a matéria feita por Rita.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione – Harry se desculpou.

- Não é sua culpa, Harry... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. O moreno a beijou levemente na testa. Rony que estava no lado oposto da mesa, sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Em partes é; mas eu não queria te expor assim...

- Vamos tentar esquecer isso – Hermione propôs.

- Certo, não vamos deixar a Rita estragar nosso fim de semana.

- Vocês vão mesmo para Hogsmead? – Rony questionou.

- Vamos sim – ela respondeu – E quanto a você e Lilá?

- Nós vamos também.

- Melhor nos apressarmos, certo? – Harry sugeriu enquanto levantava.

- OK – os dois amigos fizeram o mesmo e seguiram para a porta do Salão Principal.

- Bom... Eu ainda vou encontrar a Lilá na sala comunal, então podem ir na frente, se quiserem... – o ruivo falou.

- Até depois, Rony – Harry se despediu, e seguiu de mãos dadas com Hermione.

- Ainda vamos procurar fantasias para o baile? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, tudo bem?

- Claro – Hermione sorriu, e juntos caminharam até a entrada principal do castelo.

Não demoraram muito para chegar à cidade. Estava um dia nublado, e fazia um pouco de frio. À medida que adentravam no vilarejo, eles procuravam uma loja na qual pudessem comprar fantasias. Apesar de Hogsmead estar bastante movimenta, com bruxos andando de um lado parar o outro, Hermione conseguiu encontrar uma loja, e após avisar Harry, seguiram para a mesma. A loja estava cheia, e muitos alunos de Hogwarts também escolheram o lugar para comprar a fantasia.

- O que acha dessa? – Harry questionou apontando para uma fantasia de múmia.

- Muito simples... – ele sorriu, seu olhar percorrendo as fantasias.

- Talvez aquela... – o moreno indicou duas fantasias, um vestido imenso e bastante bordado, ao lado de um traje masculino da mesma cor; ambos lembravam roupas da nobreza de filmes.

- Muito exagerado – ambos riram – E nem pense em indicar aquele garfo ao lado daquela faca...

- Era minha próxima indicação... – Harry brincou.

- Melhor pedirmos ajuda à atendente – o casal se aproximou de uma moça que arrumava algumas fantasias – Com licença.

- Sim? – ela virou para encará-los.

- Estamos procurando fantasias... Bacanas! – Hermione forçou um sorriso ao perceber a terrível fantasia em forma de aranha que a mulher segurava.

- O Rony iria adorar essa... – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Venham comigo... – eles a acompanharam – Aqui temos algumas fantasias para casais. Talvez gostem de alguma delas.

As fantasias eram bem mais bonitas naquela sessão, e Hermione pôde encontrar diversas variedades. Entretanto, ela não demorou para escolher, pois assim que viu uma determinada fantasia, ela se decidiu. Agradeceu a ajuda da moça, e ficou mais uma vez sozinha com Harry.

- O que acha? – ela perguntou ao moreno.

- Acho que ficaria linda assim... – Harry respondeu, fazendo-a corar. Ainda não se acostumara com os elogios do amigo.

- Você gostou da sua?

- Bem melhor que o garfo – ela sorriu – Não vai experimentar?

- Não, eu quero que só me veja vestida no dia.

- Está bem, e se o vestido não der?

- Esses vestidos vêm com ajuste mágico, não se preocupe – Hermione disse – Ah... E se quiser, o dia posso fazer um feitiço nos nossos dentes.

- Você acha? – ele tocou a face dela, e a acariciou.

- Sim. Victor, eu mal conhecia, não estava tão à vontade. Mas você... Bem... Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, eu me sinto muito bem ao seu lado, Harry.

- Eu também.

- Eu não sei o que acontecerá conosco, Harry, mas garanto que não me arrependo de ter nos dado essa chance. Você se arrepende? Ficar comigo está sendo como você esperava? – ela perguntou. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto ainda acariciava a face dela. Não podia dizer que se arrependia; agora, mais que nunca não se sentia arrependido.

- Não, eu não me arrependo, Mione – Harry a beijou levemente nos lábios – E ficar com você é... Bem melhor que eu um dia poderia imaginar.

- E se... E se um dia tiver que terminar, eu vou lembrar com muito carinho dos nossos momentos.

- Eu também – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "Mas eu não quero que acabe"... Ele disse para si mesmo, antes de beijá-la.

N/A: Bom... xD Mais uma fic que demorei em atualizar, mil desculpas... Aqui está mais um cap, espero que gostem... D Deve estar perto de terminar \o/Outras atualizações desse domingo: "A garota do quarto ao lado" e "Estranho jeito de amar". Feliz Natal para vcs:D E obrigada a todos qe leram, comentaram e votaram!! Bjaum!! PinkPotter : )


	4. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

Os dias passaram depressa, e pouco a pouco Harry ia descobrindo coisas sobre Hermione que jamais poderia imaginar. Percebeu que não conhecia Hermione tão bem como imaginara, pelo menos não a Hermione "mulher". Nunca pensou que pudesse se divertir tanto ao lado dela, nunca reparara em como ela estava bonita, e que ficava ainda mais bonita quando se irritava porque esquecera de fazer as tarefas. Não se cansava de beijá-la, pois de alguma forma os lábios dela tornaram-se um vicio delicioso, o qual não gostava de se abster. Poderia passar horas apenas observando-a enquanto lia aqueles livros, os quais julgava tediosos; e era isso que estava fazendo agora.

- Harry, por que não vai dormir? – ela questionou, mas sem tirar os olhos do livro. Tinha a cabeça repousada sobre as pernas dele, e o moreno passava as mãos por seus cabelos.

- Está me expulsando? – Hermione sorriu.

- Claro que não, mas amanhã teremos aula, e se dormir de novo na aula de Snape ele vai tirar mais pontos da Grifinória...

- Mione, Snape tirará pontos da Grifinória mesmo que eu preste atenção durante a aula e responda todas as perguntas!

- Hum... Tem razão – ambos rimos – Mas é bom que preste atenção nas aulas, Harry.

- E você vai dormir agora?

- Daqui a pouco, eu quero terminar este livro.

- Terminar? Mione, deve faltar umas trezentas páginas para você terminar – disse abismado.

- É um ótimo livro, não conseguiria parar agora.

- Eu queria descobrir qual seu segredo!

- Meu segredo – ela repousou o livro no colo, e o encarou.

- Sim, você estuda ou lê até tarde quase todos os dias, mas não fica com sono nas aulas chatas que temos.

- Talvez, porque além de estar acostumada a dormir tarde, eu não ache as aulas chatas.

- Então, você é mesmo louca!

- Ei! – Hermione protestou, fazendo-o rir. Ela sentou no sofá, e fechou o livro.

- Ótimo! – ele se aproximou para beijá-la, mas Hermione o impediu.

- Pode parar, eu fechei o livro para irmos dormir.

- Eu aposto que você vai ler quando chegar em seu dormitório – Harry disse.

- Você me conhece demais, Harry Potter! – ele riu, antes de beijá-la. Hermione acabou ficando mais quinze minutos namorando com Harry, antes de finalmente se despedir – Melhor irmos agora.

- Tudo bem – Harry concordou, e caminhou com ela até perto do dormitório feminino – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Harry – a garota o beijou antes última vez antes de se afastar.

Ele seguiu para seu próprio dormitório. Seus companheiros de quarto já estavam dormindo, então Harry procurou não fazer barulho. Entretanto, tropeçou sem querer no malão e acabou acordando Rony. O ruivo o olhou com os olhos entreabertos, e já ia virar-se e dormir novamente, quando mudou de idéia.

- Você chegou agora? – questionou, enquanto bocejava.

- Sim. Estava com a Mione... – Harry sentou na própria cama.

- Harry, Harry... Faltam três dias para o baile, e você vive grudado com Hermione. Eu já percebi o jeito que ela passou a te olhar, e eu acho que ela está mesmo gostando de você.

- Impressão sua. Nós... Só estamos ficando, e quando eu terminar com ela será tudo como antes!

- Você tem certeza? Tem certeza de que a Mione será a mesma?

- Eu espero!

- E você? Tem certeza que será o mesmo? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Eu serei sim! Claro! – Harry afirmou, embora interiormente não estivesse tão certo.

- Você está há quase duas semanas com a Mione, agindo como se fossem namorados e depois de tudo nada mudou?

- Sim! Rony, quer parar com essas perguntas? Está me deixando irritado – o moreno cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem perguntou. Só estava curioso... Afinal, quando eu comecei a ficar com a Lilá, eu não estava apaixonado. Fui me apaixonando aos poucos, com a convivência e...

- Não se preocupe, eu não estou apaixonado pela Mione!

- Se você diz, eu acredito.

- Ótimo! Volte a dormir – Harry jogou-se na cama, completamente irritado. Quem Rony era para ficar fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta ou julgando-o. A culpa havia sido toda do ruivo, para começar, e agora Harry só estava tentando sair da confusão que arranjara. E queria isso sem magoar Hermione, e terminar com ela certamente era melhor que dizer que fora tudo um mal entendido. Suspirou frustrado, e demorou a dormir.

Harry passou os últimos dias que precederam o baile ansioso e preocupado. Por diversas vezes, Hermione tentara persuadi-lo a contar o que estava perturbando-o, mas era em vão. Ainda não era o momento para conversar com ela. Só depois que a levasse ao baile contaria, provavelmente no dia seguinte. Mirou seu reflexo no espelho, vestia a fantasia que comprara com Hermione, e após usar o feitiço que ela lhe ensinara, para crescer os dentes, parecia realmente um vampiro.

Ajeitou o cabelo, e respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto. Rony já havia saído alguns minutos atrás e provavelmente ele e Hermione seriam um dos últimos da Grifinória a chegar ao salão principal. Chegou à sala comunal, mas ela estava vazia. Ia sentar para esperar a acompanhante, mas o barulho de saltos na escada o impediram. Ao encontrar a garota descendo as escadas, sorriu.

Assim como o terno de Harry, seu vestido era negro, embora houvesse algumas pedrinhas prateados destacando seu decote, que apesar de não ser exagerado, estava deixando-a extremamente sexy. O vestido era longo e destacava suas curvas; seus cabelos estavam soltos e com cachos bem definidos, seus caninos, assim como os de Harry estavam como os de um vampiro. Ela estava corada, e sorriu quando Harry estendeu a mão.

- Você está linda, Mione – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Obrigada. Você está maravilhoso – Harry sorriu.

- Eu fiquei com vontade de não te levar para esse baile, sabia?

- E posso saber para aonde o senhor Potter me levaria?

- Para onde pudéssemos ficar sozinhos e eu ter sua atenção apenas para mim – ele murmurou.

- Não sabias que eras tão ciumento.

- Só um pouco.

- Bom... Depois poderemos ficar sozinhos, se quiser, mas agora melhor me levar para o baile.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou cobrar minha exclusividade mais tarde – ela sorriu.

Seguiram, então, para o salão principal. Assim que chegaram tornaram-se alvo de muitos olhares. Suas fantasias eram sem dúvidas as mais impressionantes, e quase todos estavam comentando. Hermione insistiu para que dançassem, e Harry acabou cedendo, apesar de avisar que não era bom dançarino. Ficaram na pista de dança durantes vários minutos, dançando tanto as músicas lentas quanto as agitadas; até que decidiram parar.

- Vou ao banheiro, Harry – ela falou.

- OK. Você não quer tomar alguma coisa? – ele perguntou perto do ouvido dela.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada seria ótimo.

- Vou pegar para nós, estarei na mesa com o Rony te esperando... – ele combinou.

- Está bem – ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios – Volto já.

Harry caminhou até a mesa de bebidas e pegou duas cervejas amanteigadas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para perto do amigo. Lilá conversava com Parvati, e Rony tomava uma cerveja amanteigada ao seu lado. Sorriu para o amigo que se aproximava.

- Aproveitando muito a festa? – Harry perguntou.

- Mais ou menos – ele apontou para Lilá – Essas mulheres quanto se juntam, ficam horas conversando. E você?

- Bastante.

- Harry... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, cara... A Mione está muito linda hoje – o ruivo falou com uma expressão de admiração.

- A Mione é sempre linda, Rony. – Harry comentou, fazendo o amigo levantar a sobrancelha.

- A Mione é sempre linda? Como assim? Desde quando você acha a Mione linda?

- Eu não sei, mas com certeza não foi hoje que percebi! – o moreno disse, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida.

- Cara... A situação está pior que eu pensava.

- Que situação? Do que está falando?

- Harry, você está apaixonado mesmo! – Rony disse.

- Claro que não, não seja bobo.

- Está sim, precisa ver seus olhos quando fala da Mione.

- Você está delirando.

- Está certo. Pode não admitir hoje, mas sei que um dia vai me agradecer. Afinal, você só começou a ficar com a Mione por causa daquela carta que eu pedi a você – Harry revirou os olhos.

- Rony... – Harry ao falar algo, mas foi impedido.

- C-como? – ao ouvir a voz de Hermione, ele gelou.

- Mione? – quando Rony e Harry viraram, encontram Hermione parada.

- Será que você pode repetir o que estava falando, Ronald? Que carta você pediu ao Harry para fazer?

- Mione, eu posso explicar... – Harry tentou, mas era inútil.

- Eu perguntei ao Ronald, Harry! Do que estavam falando?- o ruivo olhou para Harry, sem saber o que fazer.

- Er... Eu... Bom... Fui um dos meus planos, Mione. Harry deveria escrever uma carta para que eu pudesse convidar a Lilá, mas você acabou pegando por acaso a carta e...

- Chega. Eu já entendi tudo – ela sorriu, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

- Mione, podemos conversar? – Harry perguntou.

- Não agora, Harry. – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Você me enganou... Esse tempo todo foi... Tudo uma mentira, uma encenação! Eu não posso acreditar... – e sem mais uma palavra, ela deixou o salão principal. Harry ia atrás dela, mas Rony o impediu.

- Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha. – o ruivo disse.

- Que droga! – Harry resmungou – A Mione estava certa, Rony... Alguém saiu machucado por causa de seu plano. – o amigo guardou silêncio, e Harry também deixou o salão.

Harry seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. Retirou sua gravata; sua noite havia terminado. Tentou imaginar como Hermione estaria, em como deveria estar magoada com ele. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por tudo aquilo que acontecera. Tudo havia dado errado. E de alguma maneira, parecia mais triste que pensara que ficaria. Respirou fundo, e entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, tinha uma mínima esperança de que Hermione estivesse ali, mas ela não estava.

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, embora todos ainda estivessem dormindo. Imaginou que acordariam tarde, por causa da festa. Sequer vira a hora que Rony chegou. Levantou, e seguiu para a sala comunal, ficaria ali poder falar com Hermione. Sentou numa das poltronas, e permaneceu nela por quase meia hora, quando ouviu passos se aproximarem. Ficou de pé e a viu.

- Mione, eu preciso conversar com você – ele falou, enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Harry, eu sinto muito – o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Não, eu quem peço desculpas e...

- Eu percebi que quem começou toda essa confusão fui eu. Quando achei aquele bilhetinho no meu livro, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que você estava gostando de mim e... Acho que fiquei cega, pensando que finalmente alguém nessa escola tinha gostado de mim pelo que eu sou e não pelo que posso ser com dúzias de feitiços para alisar os cabelos – Hermione baixou a vista – Talvez, se eu não estivesse tão feliz ao pensar que aquele bilhete era para mim, eu poderia ter imaginado que você jamais gostaria de mim, a não ser como uma amiga.

- Mione, calma... Não é bem assim.

- Eu fiz a confusão, Harry... Você apenas não conseguiu desfazê-la quando deveria. Por quê? Por que deixou as coisas continuarem?

- Eu não queria magoar você – ele confessou.

- Foi o que pensei. Achou que eu ficaria muito mau se descobrisse, não é? – ela questionou.

- Sim, minha idéia era terminar com você depois de um tempo, eu também não estava feliz tendo que te enganar – Harry falou.

- Eu não sei o que foi pior, Harry. Descobrir sobre o bilhete ou descobrir que todo este tempo que estivemos juntos não foi verdadeiro; que você estava comigo apenas por pena e...

- Shh... Chega, Mione – ele tocou levemente os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos – Agora é a minha vez de falar. Eu cometi vários erros durante esses últimos dias, e estou me sentindo terrível por ter te magoado tanto. Contudo, o que aconteceu por acaso, mudou toda a minha vida... Mione, você é a pessoa mais amável que eu já conheci, e se todos os garotos de Hogwarts tivessem a chance de te conhecer um pouco mais, como eu passei a te conhecer nesse período em que estivemos juntos, eu sei que vários deles se apaixonariam por você.

- Ah, Harry... Você é muito gentil – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, eu estou apenas dizendo a verdade. E mais que isso, o que estou tentando dizer também, é que eu tive a sorte de te conhecer de verdade, de te ver de uma forma que nunca pensara que poderia ver. E bem... Eu acho que estava tentando me enganar... – ele se aproximou mais dela, e envolveu sua cintura, Hermione piscou surpresa.

- H-harry...

- Estava tentando não enxergar o óbvio... – ele tocou, com uma das mãos, a face dela – Mas só de pensar que teria que ser apenas seu melhor amigo de novo quase enlouqueci, essas últimas horas.

- O que está falando...? – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, e ela podia sentir a respiração de Harry em seu nariz.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, Mione – Harry confessou antes de beijá-la, sem deixar tempo para que a garota respondesse. Ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a nuca dele. Ele parou o beijo, e a olhou bem nos olhos – Então, além de seu perdão, eu gostaria de te pedir em namoro, dessa vez pra valer.

- V-você está falando sério? – eles permaneciam abraçados.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Você não gosta de mim? Lembro-me que me disse que tentaria corresponder aos meus sentimentos... Nada mudou desde aquele dia? Continuo sendo apenas um amigo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Harry, mas eu tenho medo. Ainda estou muito magoada... Sinto-me insegura.

- Eu te dou todo o tempo que precisar, só preciso saber se você namoraria comigo de verdade?

- Não é uma brincadeira, é? Harry, eu juro que não ficaria chateada se voltássemos a ser apenas amigos e... – ele a calou com outro beijo, dessa vez, quase a deixando sem ar.

- Mione, esse beijo pareceu de mentira? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Definitivamente não!

- Então, eu não estou brincando! Eu quero você, Mione – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Se é assim, eu não preciso de tempo – o moreno sorriu – Eu aceito namorar você, Harry – ele a carregou, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Pelo menos, essa confusão serviu para abrir nossos olhos... Podemos ser mais que melhores amigos, o que, sinceramente, é bem melhor... – Hermione sorriu, antes de beijá-lo.

- Tem razão – ela contornou os lábios dele, com o indicador – Você poderia ter me dito antes...

- Mione...

- Assim eu não teria perdido tanto tempo me arrumando ontem, e usado a fantasia por menos de uma hora – ele sorriu.

- Eu não me importo se arrumar novamente só para mim... – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Agora?

- Estão todos dormindo. Devemos ser os únicos que não ficou até a madrugada na festa.

- Hum... Uma festa particular na sala precisa? – ela sugeriu.

- Perfeito – Harry a beijou.

- Encontro você lá em meia hora.

- OK. Só espero que a minha vampira não deixe muitas marcas no meu pescoço, porque o Rony é muito brincalhão – Harry falou sorrindo.

- Eu vou tentar me controlar... – a morena piscou, enquanto caminhava para o dormitório feminino, mas de subir as escadas, Harry a puxou para um último beijo.

- Não se atrase.

- Jamais! – Hermione riu antes de se afastar.

FIM!!

N/A: D Obaaa... Mais uma fic terminada \o/ \o/ \o/ Eu espero que vcs tenham curtido... xD perdoem-me a demora, e caso o final n tenha ficado bom... escreveria mais, mas... tow morrendo de sono... Indo dormir xD \o/ Obrigada a todos q leram, comentaram e votaram!! Bjux!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
